


Вместе или никак

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, includes river and doctor actually talking about manhattan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Последний раз, когда Ривер видела его, был на Манхэттене. И, как бы много времени не прошло для каждого из них, им всё ещё нужно всё исправить.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 4





	Вместе или никак

**Author's Note:**

> я уже очень долго хотела написать разговор доктора и ривер о манхэттене, и у меня наконец-то получилось заставить их говорить друг с другом о своих загонах и чувствах. понимаю, что звучит, как что-то за гранью фантастики, но  
> а) на мой взгляд, именно в этом был смысл дариллиума, хедканоню, что именно разговорами через рот они там и занимались  
> и  
> б) они в этой работе действительно заслужили медали за смелость
> 
> [this work is translted to English: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212426]

Прошло только три дня от двадцати четырёх лет. Доктор с оправданным подозрением ждёт, что они закончатся чересчур быстро, выскользнут из пальцев, как всё хорошее, но пока что им с Ривер удаётся сделать дни по-человечески медленными. Им ещё предстоит переделать дом, купленный вчера: добавить в него сотню мелочей и расписать свою историю на всём пространстве. Им ещё предстоит поговорить о всех вещах, которые тревожили их за прошедшие века, и извиниться за все те разы, когда они расходились, не сделав этого, и тут же теряли встречи во временных потоках. Им ещё предстоит провести многочисленные вечера за поцелуями.

Ривер спит, зарывшись в ворох одеял. Доктор понимает, что это глупо и нелепо — сидеть в спальне даже сейчас, боясь пошевелиться и случайно разбудить её. Но находиться порознь он пока что не в силах; в конце концов, прошла целая тысяча лет без неё, и Доктор солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не скучал по своей жене каждый день, когда её не было рядом.

Может, позже они не будут держаться за каждую секунду вместе, как обезумевшие, и разучатся бояться. Позже. Он слишком долго был уверен, что потерял её навсегда, как и сама Ривер.

Так что Доктор читает, устроившись в углу их спальни. Рядом трещит огонь в маленьком камине, услужливо подсвечивая страницы, поверх которых он то и дело бросает взгляд на кудри Ривер, отдающие золотым в тусклом свете одного из ночников. Так проходит пара часов — для него такое количество сна вполне приемлемо, но Ривер обычно нужно вдвое больше.

Доктор удивлённо вскидывает голову, когда она с шорохом двигается. Зажав страницу пальцем, он с неясной тревогой следит за их постелью и находит подтверждение своей догадки: Ривер вздрагивает снова, сжимая одеяло в кулаках.

Он замирает на месте, как последний идиот, отчаянно вспоминая, что делать. Когда-то кошмары Ривер стали причиной его всегда чуткого сна — особенно когда Доктор начал встречать её совсем юные версии, только вырвавшиеся из-под контроля Тишины. А теперь он не знает, сможет ли подобрать нужные слова в этом теле. Знала бы Ривер — назвала бы идиотом за подобную неуверенность.

Она вздрагивает ещё раз, и Доктор действует даже прежде, чем успевает согласовать движения с мозгом. Книга остаётся в кресле, а он оказывается у постели, ловя ладонь Ривер и касаясь её щеки. Доктор тихо зовёт её, и этого оказывается достаточно — Ривер резко садится, едва не врезавшись в него, и сначала смотрит сквозь. Её взгляд вдруг пугает его самого: тупая боль и отвратительно знакомая вина.

— Ривер? — Доктор аккуратно садится на край кровати и снова берёт её за руку.

Она дышит шумно и отрывисто, благодарно сжимая его ладонь в ответ, а потом, проведя второй рукой по лицу, смотрит уже легче.

— Всё хорошо, — сипло отзывается она. — Спасибо, милый.

Доктор хмурится: лгунья.

Позволяя памяти о их давних ночах вести себя, он медленно прижимает Ривер к себе, обвернув руку вокруг талии, и зарывается лицом в волосы. Доктор шепчет, что они в порядке и что она в безопасности — Ривер никогда не рассказывала, что ей снится, но догадаться никогда не было трудно. Он знал её, даже когда не знал её прошлого, и необходимые слова всегда были будто бы высечены в его сознании. И они всегда помогали.

Пальцы Ривер, переплетённые с его до побеления костяшек, разжимаются и сейчас, но её плечи остаются напряжёнными, будто бы она изо всех сил сдерживает эмоции. Скорее всего, так и есть; «и когда кто-то влюблён в нестареющего бога, они прикладывают все силы, чтобы спрятать свою боль» — фраза Ривер, которую Доктор так и не забыл, но из-за последовавших за ней в тот день событий никогда не поднял в разговоре снова. Они едва ли провели много времени вместе после Манхэттена.

— Ривер, — повторяет Доктор хрипло, потому что в этот раз он не позволит этой глупой мысли и дальше казаться ей правильной. — Ривер, в чём дело?

— Ничего, правда, — настаивает она, приподнимая голову и утыкаясь сначала ему в шею, а потом целуя в щеку. — Всё хорошо. Это просто кошмар, неважно.

Она пытается улыбнуться и выскользнуть из рук Доктора, говоря что-то про ночной завтрак и чай. Он всё ещё прекрасно видит, что зелёные глаза напротив тусклее обычного, и уже абсолютно не понимает, почему Ривер не может просто пустить его. Возможно, именно из-за этого следующая фраза звучит резче, чем Доктор планирует.

— Я вижу, что ты не в порядке. Я не идиот, жена.

Ривер фыркает:

— С этим могу поспорить. У меня даже где-то приготовлен и записан долгий список аргументов.

— Расскажи мне, — просит Доктор, всё ещё держа её за руку и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.

Она сомневается и боится. Это заметно; может, не незнакомцу, но ему — да. Доктор всегда замечал.

— Ты всегда была рядом, когда мне было нужно, — осторожно убеждает он Ривер. — Позволь отплатить тем же, дорогая.

— Ты не прав, — возражает она. — В нашу последнюю для меня встречу я сбежала, когда ты нуждался во мне.

Из всех ошибок, которые Доктор наделал после Манхэттена, Ривер решила запомнить только свои. Он бережно касается её щеки, удерживая взгляд. Вновь видеть такую любовь от кого-то — от своей жены — до сих пор непривычно; Доктор то и дело захлёбывается ей.

— Я тоже никак не помог тебе остаться, — качает он головой, вспоминая их отстранённость, бессилие и прятки друг от друга после потери Пондов. — Но сейчас мы можем сделать всё правильно. — Доктор молчит несколько секунд, и когда Ривер тоже не подаёт голоса, то гладит большим пальцем её щеку и просит снова: — Поговори со мной, Ривер.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь?

— Да. Обещаю.

Она поворачивается, чтобы сесть перед ним, и неловко роняет взгляд на их сплетённые руки. Доктор пытается вспомнить, делали ли они хоть когда-то что-то подобное, и не преуспевает в своей затее. Это страшно и ново, и впервые такой всплеск адреналина ни одного из них не прельщает. Он безмолвно смотрит на Ривер, пытаясь выразить хотя бы тысячную долю своих чувств к ней одним взглядом.

— Мне… мне снится кладбище на Манхэттене. — Она переводит дыхание, оставляя самую тяжёлую часть позади. — Вполне закономерно, если подумать.

Доктор кивает:

— Ты скучаешь по своим родителям и друзьям. Это нормально. Я тоже скучаю по ним. — Он сжимает её ладонь обеими руками и подносит к губам в попытке принести хоть какой комфорт. — И это имеет значение.

Ривер качает головой, и Доктор цокает языком, не веря, что она снова собирается убеждать его в обратном. Однако, Ривер касается его предплечья, останавливая уже рождающуюся тираду, и вздыхает:

— Не поэтому.

Доктор непонимающе хмурится.

— Чёрт, — вздыхает она, собираясь с силами. — Потому что это была моя вина, Доктор. Тебе никогда даже не приходила в голову эта мысль?

— Нет, — мгновенно отрицает он.

— Ты просил честности, сладкий, — сверкает глазами Ривер, и её способность обращаться к ярости за считанные секунды — не что-то, что должно его восхищать, но Доктор восхищается всё равно.

— Я не лгу, — подчёркивает он. — Нет. Почему ты вообще так думаешь?

— Я убедила Эми уйти, — перечисляет Ривер, — я написала чёртову книгу, я была первой, кто оказался там и стал преследовать ангелов. Это всё я.

Доктор изучает её с искренним удивлением, даже растеряв страх, свернувшийся до этого в животе в ожидании разговора. Если он и винил кого-то за Манхэттен, то только себя. Он вообще никогда не винил Ривер в чём-либо. Она гениальная, смелая и замечательная, хоть и сама чаще называет себя другими эпитетами. И ни один её поступок не заставил Доктора сомневаться в ней.

— Ты не сделала ничего неправильного.

— Подожди здесь, милый, — усмехается Ривер, — мне нужно внести ещё пункт в список «Почему мой муж — идиот».

Он возмущённо сводит брови и даже ощущает укол гордости, когда это вызывает у неё уже искреннюю улыбку.

— Ривер, — твёрдо зовёт Доктор, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Манхэттен — фиксированная точка. И её зафиксировали все мы своими действиями. Все четверо.

Говорить «мы» о них четверых так же странно, как снова быть рядом с Ривер. Полузабытое ощущение общности с Пондами жжёт в глазах и свивается вокруг сердец, но Доктор не позволяет себе вновь забыться в скорби. Его отношения с Эми и Рори были такими же, как отношения с ними Ривер — друзья и семья. Бежать дальше было легче, потому что так забывалась тоска. Доктор не ожидал, что Ривер так не сможет.

Перебирая её слова в голове, он пытается опровергнуть их как можно убедительнее.

— Даже если бы ты вместе со мной умоляла Эми остаться, она бы всё равно пошла за Рори. Какое-то время я не был в этом уверен, — признаётся Доктор, — но даже тогда ни в чём тебя не винил. И ты оказалась права, как всегда.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Ривер; в её голосе доля издёвки, но вместе с тем и почти детская нужда услышать положительный ответ.

— Уверен, милая. Любовь — это обещание, и поэтому Эми всегда бы выбирала пойти за Рори. Вместе или никак. На её месте ты бы тоже пошла за мной.

Глаза Ривер блестят, но она согласно кивает. Доктор мягко улыбается ей, вновь целуя костяшки пальцев:

— А я — за тобой.

Ривер хватается за эту фразу с широко раскрытыми глазами, и Доктор тянется к ней, убирая с лица пряди. Она всё ещё на грани слёз, но в этот раз её плечи и спина расслаблены, а черты лица сглажены. Не переставая улыбаться, он прижимается губами к её щеке и смыкает руки вокруг Ривер, собираясь удержать её как можно ближе. Получаются объятья, что Доктор понимает не сразу, но, даже осознав, не отпускает её.

Ривер обнимает его в ответ, сильно цепляясь за плечи и сминая в пальцах кардиган. Доктор покрывает поцелуями её щеку и волосы, где может дотянуться, и бормочет ласковые прозвища и обещания, что всё будет хорошо.

— Ты не виновата, — для уверенности добавляет он позже, когда пара минут проходят в тишине.

Она выскальзывает из его объятий и, быстро проведя тыльной стороной ладони по щекам, отзывается:

— Как и ты, любовь моя.

Доктор прикрывает глаза, надеясь сбежать. Но затем открывает снова, и Ривер всё ещё сидит перед ним, укрытая ночными тенями, и он должен ей честность.

— Я знал, что так случится, — хрипло признаёт он. — Это всегда происходит. Я оставил их, и это могло бы их спасти, а потом всё равно вернулся. Старый эгоистичный идиот.

— Мои родители не были глупыми людьми. Они прекрасно знали о рисках, но всё равно выбрали остаться с тобой.

Доктор смотрит за плечо Ривер, скучая по огненной энергии Эми и рассуждениях Рори, по шуткам о рыжем цвете волос, мечта о котором до сих пор втайне живёт где-то внутри. Он скучает по пикникам и привычке называть их сказочной фамилией, такой контрастной по сравнению с той, что выбита на сером могильном камне. С настоящей. 

— Они любили тебя, — продолжает она. — И они прожили свою жизнь так, как хотели они. Даже если в самом конце это не включало нас.

Забавно — слова, которые они легко находили друг для друга, никогда не работали для собственного оправдания. Ривер понимает это тоже, вдруг замолкая.

— Я всё ещё ненавижу концовки, — выдавливает Доктор, — даже учитывая, что ты права.

Она успокаивающе гладит его по щеке, подаваясь навстречу, и он борется с желанием обвернуться вокруг Ривер всем телом и никогда не отпускать.

— Всё заканчивается, сладкий. Иначе ничего не начиналось бы.

Воспоминания о их неминуемом конце и том разговоре на балконе, случившимся три дня назад, настигают сразу же.

— Наши двадцать четыре года, — начинает Доктор, и она тут же напрягается всем телом, — ты… останешься?

Ривер тихо смеётся, стряхивая проснувшуюся было тревогу, и наклоняется ближе, почти тыкаясь своим носом в его.

— Где же мне ещё быть?

Доктор сокращает расстояние между ними и целует её, чувствуя, как тёплые ладони обнимают его лицо. Он всё ещё пытается понять, куда предпочитает девать руки при поцелуях, поэтому немного хаотичен — прямо как в их первый поцелуй, когда такая яркая и живая Ривер Сонг впервые была его, а он — её. Касается талии, но этого кажется мало; теряется пальцами в её неукротимых волосах, но быстро роняет руки, сжимая бёдра Ривер и наклоняя голову, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Доктор чувствует её улыбку губами и решает, что любое положение идеально до тех пор, пока она довольна.

Он перетягивает её к себе на колени, заставляя засмеяться, и собирает этот смех очередным поцелуем. Ривер кладёт ладони поверх его сердец — вполне правильно, ведь они принадлежат ей. Когда она отстраняется, глядя на него сверху-вниз с ласковой улыбкой и легкостью во взгляде, Доктор решает, что честные разговоры того стоят. Одной рукой всё ещё прижимая Ривер к себе, он дотягивается до её носа и тыкает:

— Ночной завтрак, если правильно помню?

— Можем сразу перейти к десерту, — играет бровями она.

— Неугомонная.

Ривер широко улыбается. Он закрепляет эту улыбку ещё одним поцелуем. Когда Доктор отводит голову назад в этот раз, то на её щеках румянец, и он может различить в тишине спальни её громкое дыхание. Все мысли сужаются до её имени, звучащего набатом в ушах так часто, что набегают друг на друга. Видимо, он пялится на неё очень долго, потому что Ривер не выдерживает и усмехается:

— У меня что-то в волосах?

— Нет, просто… — Доктор неопределённо машет рукой в воздухе, но тут же возвращает её на талию Ривер, боясь уронить жену на пол. Она в свою очередь откровенно забавляется. — Выглядишь прекрасно.

Он едва ли разбирается в нарядах или косметике, кроме моментов, когда вырез очередного платья Ривер привлекает всё его внимание или когда он ждёт её, с интересом наблюдая, как она наносит помаду или красит ногти. Внешность для Повелителей Времени — вообще штука непостоянная. Но Доктор ценит эмоции, ярко отпечатанные на лице, и Ривер выглядит счастливой, и — вишенка на торте — он просто любит её.

Она улыбается, будто бы слышит его мысли за простой фразой, и больше не смеётся над ним, вместо этого наклоняясь за новым поцелуем. Доктор с готовностью отвечает и, когда Ривер мягко приводит их вертикальное положение, не отрываясь от его губ, понимает, что до кухни они доберутся не скоро.


End file.
